The present invention relates to a geared motor series having two pinions with different numbers of teeth, and a plurality of toothed wheels with different numbers of teeth, the pinions and the toothed wheels being designed such that each pinion, in a plurality of predetermined axial distances, can be paired with one of the toothed wheels in order to form a first gear stage.
Geared motor series of the type described above are already known in the prior art. They form an assembly kit of individual components from which different geared motors can be assembled which differ from each other with respect to the motor dimension, the transmissions achieved in the gear and the like. Very high variance in the transmissions of a gear is primarily achieved by way of a large number of different transmissions in the first motor-side transmission stage. Intermediate and end stages of a gear tend to have low variance on the other hand. The total number of toothed parts required is therefore principally shaped by the first stage. For cost reasons geared motor manufacturers are constantly striving to keep the number of individual components of a geared motor series as low as possible.
A reduction in the individual components of a geared motor series has previously been primarily achieved by having one pinion at as many different axial distances as possible, with one separate toothed wheel being provided per pinion for each axial distance. Therefore, two different transmissions can be achieved with two pinions and two toothed wheels for a first axial distance. Another two transmissions can be achieved for each additional axial distance using the same pinions and two additional toothed wheels. The variance in the pinions, and therefore the number of individual components, of a geared motor series is considerably reduced in this way.
Examples of such geared motor series are disclosed in documents EP 1 215 417 A2, EP 0 452 739 A1 and DE 103 12 941 A1.